Trevor Mode
Trevor Mode is an alternate mode in Castlevania: Curse of Darkness. The player controls Trevor Belmont in this mode. In order to unlock this mode, the player must simply beat the game once and input @TREVOR in the name entry screen. ''Castlevania: Curse of Darkness The game's maps and combat mechanics are basically the same, except Trevor carries all the classic sub-weapons with him from the start and can perform many interesting attacks (most of which are taken from Leon's moves in ''Lament of Innocence), as well as use their special attacks (like Item Crashes from previous games), including the Grand Cross spell. However, he does not gain experience points, cannot craft new pieces of armor, nor has any Innocent Devils to aid him in combat. He also cannot use healing items from the inventory, but can still heal himself with meat items dropped by enemies. Potions are also scattered in various secret rooms and locations, but similar to Joachim Mode, these potions will not respawn once they are picked up. Trevor gains power in this mode by collecting various upgrades for his HP, Heart, ATK and DEF parameters, which are scattered throughout the crucial or secret areas of the dungeons, including breakable walls. Bosses do drop parameter upgrades in the form of Crests which increase all of Trevor's stats. Do note that if you leave the boss room without picking up the Crest, it will be gone forever regardless of how many times you re-enter that room. Several whips are also present in this game which provide ATK boosts or have elemental properties. The inaccessible areas that require the abilities of an Innocent Devil in Normal Mode are now easily accessible when playing as Trevor due to the teleportation glyphs found on the ground of these areas, allowing him to Warp between two points. In some specific cases, environmental puzzles are already solved, and ground cracks (which previously required Hip Press from Hector's Battle-type Innocent Devils) are now destroyed. Trevor plays like a hybrid between Hector and Leon Belmont from Castlevania: Lament of Innocence. His combos are just like his boss version, but executed similarly to Leon's and he has a new list of attacks. Unlike his boss fight in Hector's game, his whip doesn't have a green aura. Lastly, there are no story points nor cutscenes, but he does have a different ending credits than Hector. Additionally, this mode is also quite similar to Joachim Mode, where the player must pick up parameter-increasing items to get stronger, and Potions and meat are used to restore HP, instead of relying on a complex inventory system. Trevor is also immune to any status ailments such as Poison and Curse, and he will automatically break free from being petrified when the enemy tries to turn him into stone. As an addition to his defensive capabilities, Trevor also has the Perfect Guard ability from the start. Trevor's standard attack combo system is considered similar to that of Leon Belmont in that he has multiple combos that he can use. There are three buttons that can be used to chain attacks, the "whip button" (assigned to the Square button by default) and the "melee button" (Circle button), and the "jump button" (X button). Attacks may only start with a whip attack. They can be chained together until a chain finishing move is performed or if he touches the ground after staying in mid-air. His attacks are as follows: Ground combos *'Whip Attack 1' (first whip attack in any chain) - A quick whip attack with a snap. *'Whip Attack 2' (second whip attack in a chain that does not involve any melee attacks) - Another quick snap attack. *'Whip Attack 3' (third whip attack in a chain that does not involve any melee attacks) - Swings down his whip. *'Whip Attack 4' (fourth whip attack in a chain that does not involve any melee attacks) - Trevor spins at high speeds while tipping forwards slightly, while the whip is swung in a propeller-like fashion. *'Left Hook' (melee attack when it is the second attack in a chain) - A left hook while advancing. Can stun enemies. *'High Kick' (melee attack when it is the third attack in any chain) - Trevor spins around and performs a high kick. *'Final Rush' (melee attack when it is the fourth attack in any chain) - After numerous kicks, the enemy is knocked backwards with a high heel attack. Ends the chain. *'Spiral Charge' (whip attack when it is the third attack in a chain that involves a melee attack) - Trevor dives forwards while spinning, causing his whip to spin in front of him. Ends the chain. *'Rising Shot' (whip attack when it is the fourth attack in a chain that involves a melee attack) - Trevor jumps up and launches his enemy with his whip. Now that he is in the air, he may perform any move that he could if he had jumped once. *'Spinning Blast' (whip attack following a Rising Shot) - Trevor dives down from the sky, blasting away the enemies around him with a shock wave. Ends the chain. Air combos *'Jump' (press jump button while on the ground) - Trevor jumps into the air. Ends any previous chains and begins a new one. *'Somersault Kick' (press the jump and whip attack button simultaneously while on the ground) - Trevor performs a rising somersault attack, launching his enemies into the air. Now that he is in the air, he can perform any move that he could if he had jumped once. Ends any previous chains and begins a new one. *'Double Jump' (jump while in the air) - Trevor jumps while in mid-air. Cannot be performed if a double jump has already been performed in this air combo. *'Air Whip' (whip attack while in the air) - Trevor whips once while in the air. Each hit raises him in the air slightly so he can remain in the air for a long time. Air Whips can be continuously performed until he touches the ground. *'Spinning Smash' (melee attack after whipping in the air) - Trevor hovers and spins around in a ball for a few seconds (while the whip spins in a wheel-like fashion) and then he smashes himself directly downwards into the ground. Ends the chain. Sub-weapons Sub-weapons can be used by pressing the Triangle button, and each cast consumes MP. Special Attacks can be performed by pressing the Triangle button while blocking. These are far more devastating but consume more Hearts, and have longer wind-ups per cast. *Knife :Normal - Triple Dagger (1 Heart) :Special - Blade Serpent (10 Hearts) *Axe :Normal - Tomahawk (5 Hearts) :Special - Destruction (10 Hearts) *Holy Water :Normal - Roaring Flames (3 Hearts) :Special - Energy Wave (8 Hearts) *Crucifix :Normal - Cross Boomerang (5 Hearts) :Special - Grand Cross (15 Hearts) *Stopwatch :Normal - Time Stop Lv.1 (20 Hearts) :Special - Time Stop Lv.2 (30 Hearts) Item Data Gallery CoD Blade Serpent.png|Blade Serpent Code-richter3.png|Destruction Code-richter1.png|Grand Cross CoD Trevor Subweapons.PNG|Trevor's available sub-weapons: Knife, Axe, Holy Water, Crucifix and Stopwatch See also * Joachim Mode Category:Curse of Darkness Category:Alternate Modes